dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bra (Universe 18)
is not identical to me. We don't even have the same father...And I could never ever become a Super Saiyan...|Bra, in "Pan's first fight to the death!"}} Bra (ブラ, Bura) is the daughter of and Bulma from Universe 18, the main universe of Dragon Ball Multiverse. Unlike her counterpart from Universe 16, she cannot become a Super Saiyan and has no interest in fighting/combat. She describes herself as nothing like Universe 16 Bra. She even makes a comment that the two of them do not even have the same father. Appearance She has shares a similarity to the Bra from Dragon Ball GT as her outfit's top is nearly the same. Bra is a slender sixteen-year-old with bright purple hair which she usually keeps in a ponytail. She wears a tank top, revealing her midriff and jeans with a heart belt buckle. Despite being Vegeta's daughter, she bears little-to-no physical resemblance to him and almost looks completely like her mother. Personality Bra of Universe 18's personality is nearly identical to her Dragon Ball GT counterpart, but with minor differences. Bra is shown to be cool and confident throughout the tournament, even insulting her father, saying "she doesn't want to be all brawn and no brains like her father and Gokū" when Vegeta said she could become just as strong as her counterpart if she bothered to train. When she spoke with her Universe 16 counterpart, her counterpart asked Bra what her interests were, she responded with looking at boys, and shopping. Bra shows similarities to Vegeta in terms of personality, such as being easily annoyed by those around her, showing that Bra's personality is more like Vegeta's than Bulma's. Biography Multiverse Tournament Bra makes her first appearance in the first chapter, as she travels to Universe 0 to the Multiverse Tournament along with the rest of the Z-Fighters, acting as a spectator throughout the tournament. First Round After the death of from Universe 16 at the hands of of Universe 6, Bra says she could never become a Super Saiyan like Pan. Vegeta tells her that she could if she actually bothered training, in which the latter makes a remark saying she doesn't want to be all brawn and no brains like her father, much to Vegeta's annoyance. Third Round: Majin Invasion Bra was one of the spectators held hostage by . While and hold off the Cell Juniors, quickly grabs Bra and and fly away to protect them; however, Piccolo is stopped by Cell. Bra, Videl and Goten are soon confronted by and . When they are stopped from escaping by Nappa, Bra kicks Nappa, causing a good amount of damage. Later on, Bra and Videl attempt to escape by flying, but Bra is grabbed by Nappa and thrown to the ground. This causes Videl to lash out at Nappa in anger, but is easily defeated by him. Bra attempts to stand up and fight him, but Nappa's foot is chopped off by Gohan of Universe 16. Bra is then taken hostage by Nappa and he demands that they give him senzu beans. Gohan quickly grabs Bra and chops off Nappa's arm, then proceeds to mutilate him, killing him. She later witnesses Cell kill Universe 16 and mutilate Piccolo. She approaches , who had just killed Cell, and apologizes while crying for not being able to save Videl from dying. Power Bra from the Dragon Ball Multiverse manga is nearly identical to her Dragon Ball GT counterpart. They both have no interest in training, and prefer shopping rather than training. It is unknown if she has the ability to fly, since her canon counterpart was shown flying when under the control of baby. She cannot turn into a Super Saiyan, however Vegeta did mention that she could if she actually bothered training. Due to being a half-Saiyan, Bra is very strong, as she is strong enough to kick Nappa and cause a good deal of damage. Trivia *As a member of the Brief family, Bra's name is an illusion to an undergarment, with Bra's name being another name for brassiere. *Despite Bra's most prominent appearance being in Dragon Ball GT, Salagir liked the outfit she wore in the series; therefore, he was inspired by it while designing Bra for Dragon Ball Multiverse. *Bra seems to have feelings for Uub. Those feelings seem to be mutual with Uub also; however, due to Vegeta's disapproval, their relationship may not progress. *In the French translation of the Dragon Ball Multiverse manga, Bra refers to Gokū as "Son", which is possibly a reference to Bulma calling Gokū "Son-kun" in the Japanese dub. *In the character designs, Bra is shown as a Super Saiyan, despite never obtaining the transformation in the manga or novel. Gallery Category:Universe 18 Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Human Category:Saiyan Category:Female Category:Spectator